


Rabbit in a Snare

by Coileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Broken nose, F/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Snuff, mouth fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: Meg usually went for runs in the Entity's forest on her own, but David asks to join her. She doesn't see the problem in letting him come along until its too late.





	Rabbit in a Snare

Meg liked to run. Well, ‘liked’ wasn’t a strong enough word. She thrived on it. It held her head together, it gave her time to breathe, to get away from everything. It was more useful in that function before the Entity, but her habits hadn’t swayed. She still needed to run.

Staying at the campfire left her too restless, too antsy. And the Entity had a cruel sense of irony at times, swinging between thrusting the survivors into constant trial after trial before leaving them alone for what felt like days and leaving them anxious for the next one to start. It was in those larger stretches of time that Meg just couldn’t sit on an uncomfortable log by the fire.

At first, the others had tried to make her stay near by, run laps around the established boundaries that killers couldn’t cross. She quickly found that it didn’t give the same benefit, uneasy that others watched her. She couldn’t blame them; there was really little to focus on around the fire…

So they let her go. Meg didn’t care if she died out there on her own. They always just came back anyway. But no one ever asked to go with her. 

Until now, at least.

“Uh… you sure?” she asked, looking up from her hamstring stretches. David didn’t often get involved with other people outside of the trials. His initial abrasiveness had began to wear away, and in trial he was a valuable teammate, but he mostly kept to himself. It felt strange for him to approach her with a request no one else had bothered to ask.

“Ye, kin getcha back, if we run inta any killers. Been boring jus’ sittin’ ‘round here. ‘N Bill won’t share his cigs,” he added with a resigned sort of frown.

Meg pulled herself up and dusted her pants off from the dirt, looking at David as she contemplated. He was an athletic type himself, but less of an athlete and more of a bar fighter. Still, he was right. It’d be nice to come back to the campfire unscathed, and maybe he just needed to get the lactic acid building himself.

“Alright, yeah. Yeah, you can run with me,” she replied, expression sliding to a sly smirk. “But good luck keeping up with me.”

David gave a chuckle, his stony expression spreading to a more amiable one as a smile settled on his lips.

“I’ll try ma best.”

He swept a hand towards the fog laden woods beyond the glow of the fire.

“After you, lass.”

She offered another smile and took off with a light jog. 

One of the many problems in the Entity was the lack of consistency. Time was a mess with no way to track it, and the world itself actively moved so no one could make a dedicated map. It meant leaving the campfire was always a dangerous idea, and that you never really knew what you were headed towards. Sometimes the fog was super dense as well, leaving survivors blinded to anything beyond a few meters in front of them.

But Meg had learned to listen closely, beyond the hammer of her heart pumping blood against her ear drum, beyond her sharp exhales and inhales, to perceive what might be lurking ahead of her. However, this meant she wasn’t paying as much attention behind her, where David was panting louder than her, but managing to keep up with her.

A force slammed into her from behind, knocking the wind out of her chest as she crashed into a tree. On the forest floor she desperately inhaled for the air she had lost, the skin of her cheek torn and warm from her unkind meeting with the rough bark. As she blinked, white sparks danced behind her eyelids.

“What the fuck, David?!” she asked once she found her voice, throwing a glare at the man who had barreled into her and pushing herself up.

A boot pressed in the middle of her back, Meg yelping as she was shoved back into the dirt.

“Get your fucking foot off me, asshole!” 

“Been wonderin’ how I could getcha alone, who knew it’d be so easy.” 

He knelt down, replacing his boot with his knee. He grabbed at her braided hair, Meg grunting as her head was pulled up. She was trying not to let herself get scared, but the sudden change of Davids behavior was unnerving. Her heart was beating but this time it wasn’t from the adrenaline of the run.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Swear worse than a sailor, you do. Such a pretty mouth shouldn’t use those words.”

“Fuck you,” she sneered in response, his grip tightening in her hair till she opened her mouth in a wordless sound of pain.

“I mean, thas the goal.”

Meg tried to look up into his eyes, pupils constricting in panic at the implications of his words. There wasn’t a joke in his dark expression, rather the shine of absolute danger.

David let go of her hair and pulled his knee off her back, Meg taking the moment to try and scramble away from him. She didn’t get far, David flipping her on her back and grabbing her upper arms in a vice grip. Snarling, she kicked out at him, face contorted and feral as she sent dirt and clumps of grass flying. He straddled her waist, pulling his knees tight to hold her arms from getting any purchase as he released them.

“Get off me!” she shrieked, digging her heels into the dirt in an attempt to uproot him off her. 

He was too heavy, too dense to be moved by her considerably thinner frame. She could feel it, this close, the tautness of his muscles, see the way they stretched beneath his rough and scarred skin. 

She remembered seeing him slug a Legion member in the face before, saw - and heard - the crack that formed. Killers were unfairly stronger, even those smaller than some of the survivors, and he was quick enough to end up on the hook. 

But he’d been one of the few to make visible progress on  _ hurting  _ a killer. 

And now he had her completely pinned.

He was undoing his belt now, the sound sharp in the otherwise silent and foggy forest. Her breathing got quicker, mouth instinctively clamping shut and her squirms becoming more violent.

“It’ll be easier if you jus’ let it happen.”

The words made her sneer in disgust, sweat beading on her forehead from her fruitless struggling. 

He pulled his cock out over the elastic band of his briefs, already half hard and thicker than she had imagined. She could smell it, salty with sweat from their brief run. It made her gag. 

After stroking it a few times to get it hard, he began to slide himself up her chest, his weight squeezing the air out of her lungs. It was becoming hard to keep her mouth shut, the smell of him dizzying in it’s disgust and what little air she was inhaling being pushed right out by David on her chest. 

“Open up, girly,” he teased, rubbing the head of his cock against her lips.

She turned away, reaching up when she realized she had new albeit still limited freedom. She didn’t have the ability to do more than dig her nails into his back, seeking what flesh she could. His cocky expression twisted into frustration at her defiance. The scratches didn’t accomplish much beyond making him more angry.

David grabbed her hair again, Meg biting her tongue to keep her mouth closed as he jerked her face forward.

“Listen ‘ere, you little cunt. You’re gonna listen, and you’re gonna take it.”

She glared up at him with watery eyes, tears just starting to streak down from the corners. 

Then his fist made contact with her face. Her mouth fell open from the impact, blunt pain digging into her cheek and exploding across the side of her face. She sucked in a full gulp of air, chest struggling to expand as his fist came down again. This time there was a sharp crack as he collided with her nose and corner of her eye. She’d only broke her nose once before, but she knew the pain as it blossomed between her eyes and burned into her skull.

His hand jerked her head back forward, Megs’ jaw slacked and forced to take in air as blood began to gush from her crooked nose. One eye was swelling rapidly and she could feel the dark purple bruise beginning to form with it.

Before she could protest, he shoved his cock in, making a noise of surprise.

Her clawing became more and more feeble, unable to inhale without blood leaking back down her throat and the taste of iron mingling with the salty taste of Davids precum. 

He angled himself closer, pushing deeper into her throat until she felt herself start to gag through the pain. Megs body heaved, but there was no moving him as he groaned in pleasure. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth slowly, tears streaking down her dirt coated cheeks as she slapped at his back, desperate to breathe.

She couldn’t and she was sure he was going to suffocate her if he continued. Her jaw was aching to accommodate him, adding to the overwhelming influx of pain as he dragged his shaft along her tongue and into the back of her throat. Each thrust she felt her gag reflex react, snot and blood bubbling around her nose as she struggled to breathe.

Eventually her arms fell to her side, the action taking too much effort with no pay off as he abused her mouth.

He was panting needily, no longer grabbing at her hair but planting one hand on the tree and one angling his cock into her as he thrust.

The world was beginning to fuzz around the edges, the blood laced bit of air she was sucking in not enough to keep her conscious for much longer. She hoped maybe this meant she could just die. Reset. Be away from him.

But that wasn’t in his plans.

He pulled out and off of her, Meg taking an involuntary gasp of air and coughing as saliva, blood, and precum fell into her lungs instead. The action of coughing only made her head hurt even worse, her face smeared with blood and dirt as her skull throbbed heavily. Her breaths were marked with sounds of pain as she tried to move.

She didn’t know till David was pulling off her pants that this had only been the first act. He threw them to the side, along with her underwear as he quickly put himself between her legs.

“Blease… don…” she begged, sobbing through her words. She was still too dizzy from the lack of oxygen to do more than speak and reach for him, but that was hardly enough to deter him. 

He tugged her hips closer to him, lining up his saliva slicked cock with her cunt. As if to tease, he ran the head of his cock along her lips, Meg breathing rapidly as panic seized her chest. She tried to jerk her hips away, but the attempted defiance only led to him slamming into her. The scream that tore from her lips echoed across the expanse of trees, so sharp and high that her throat clenched and cut it off as her head was thrown back.

There was no prep for her, though David did at least sit with his cock in her for a few moments, the pain running up her core like she’d been stabbed. She sobbed, hoping maybe someone had heard her scream, even a killer. Let them come and just stop this, especially if it meant dying. She’d been killed, she’d been maimed, torn open, stabbed, cut in half… But none of it compared to the pain of this violation, from someone she trusted. Someone the others trusted, too. 

He began to pull out and thrust back in, in and out, stretching her open. The saliva and precum wasn’t enough to protect her, and she could feel herself tearing. The pain was all becoming a haze, a singular throb of agony spread through her body. 

David was digging his nails into her hips as he thrust, the sound of flesh on flesh reaching her ears and making her feel even more sick. One hand slid up and under her shirt, pushing up her sports bra and groping her breast. His hands were rough and calloused, her nipple responding as he began to tease it. If he was trying to goad a reaction out of her, he wasn’t going to get one now, Meg staring up at the treeline with one eye swollen nearly shut and the other half lidded and wistfully in another world where maybe this wasn’t happening.

He pushed himself up on his knees, angling her hips to meet his own and thrusting hard, more desperately. His grunts were background noise as he slammed his dick into her loosening and abused cunt, balls slapping her ass as he thrust. 

Then both hands made for her throat. It was enough to jar her out of her dissociation, a whimper escaping her lips as he began to squeeze as he fucked her. Her hands reactively jumped to his own, clawing at his fingers as they tightened. 

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, gasping for air like a fish out of water. The world was becoming black a lot faster than before, the way he was squeezing was almost nice compared to everything else he’d done to her. The world was becoming fuzzy and cold, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her lips began to turn purple. He was still thrusting, faster and more sloppy, teeth clenched into an ugly expression as he neared orgasm.

She felt her hands fall again, her body going limp as he came inside of her. He didn’t stop squeezing, the feeling of his cum in her almost going unnoticed as her body submitted to death coming for her.

The last thing she thought before feeling that eerie closeness to the Entity that death brought was just how blissful it felt to die this time.


End file.
